Aimless Wanderings
by Arcane1ManaX
Summary: Laura is her villages protector, but after years in the position, she's losing her edge, as well as attract the attention of the humans she was supposed to be leading away. Banished from her village, she begins wandering the world to experience life.
1. Chapter 1

"Where'd it go?" The large man yelled at his smaller companion, mere feet behind him, looking around frantically.  
>"I think it went over there!" He pointed at my hiding place.<br>_Shit!_ I thought as I dashed away farther into the forest. I had heard humans disliked venturing away from their overly beaten paths. These humans seemed like the kind not well adapted to rough travel.  
><em>Are they still after me? It's been at least seven minutes... <em>I delved into my surroundings using my psychic powersto see how close they were to me, and see that they were heading in the opposite dirrection from my position me, I decided to double back on my trail.  
>After safely throwing off my trackers, I went back to my tribes grove. When I got back, I was greeted with silence, and an empty grove. I sat down on a log, and recalled what had happened today...<p>

-_Earlier the same day-_  
>"Hey Laura! Laura Laura! Laura! Sis! Sis! Sis! I found something!" Jess, my little sister a Ralts, said, off already to where ever she was going.<br>"IF you'd stay still for ONE second, I might be able to actually understand what you wanted more often." _Talking to a cloud of dust... _I ran after Jess, following her trail of psychic energy she left behind for me to follow.  
>When I caught up with her, she had a stick in her hand, poking a large lump sprawled out on the ground. It looked like a pile of human clothes, and extremely tattered.<p>

"What to you think it is?" She asked, poking ever more forcefully.  
>"Looks like a pile of human clothing... They smell horrible." I said, plugging my nose at the scent.<br>Jess continued to poke it as I walked around the area, looking for tracks, and any life. I was startled when I heard a snap and a grunt from the pile of clothes behind me.  
>I snapped around, seeing the pile rise and rub it's apparent head. "The hell did that stab come from?" It said, yawning. <em>I was too focused on everything else to notice anything other than what my eyes showed me in front of me.<em> _STUPID! _I bashed myself mentally for putting my sister in danger.  
>"Get back home, and tell everyone to hide." I started to walk towards the human, acting friendly. He looked at me, lust in his eyes. I picked him up before grinning mischeviously, holding him about six feet in the air.<br>"H-hey! Let me down, to dumb pokemon!" he said, flailing about, trying to grab a tree branch or some other type of leverage out of my psychic grip.

_-Present-_

I sighed, thinking about how dirty my dress got. I walked over to the stream and took off my dress. I found the rock we usually used to wash our dresses on and proceeded to scrub the evil dirt off my beautiful white gown. I took some time to wash myself off as well. I shivered as the cold water trickled down my spine.

I sent out a psychic message to the tribe, telling them I led the humans off. I always wait before calling them back, so that I may wash myself in private. I'm afraid of them seeing my scar, even if it's origins are noble, for my kind, a scar is a disfiguring feature. My kin are obsessed with perfection. Mine is on my left leg, which if it weren't there, would be perfectly identical to my right.

A few Gardevoir teleported back and again returned to the hiding place to confirm with the others that the area was safe. We are a very cautious tribe, if our trail header (me) gets caught and is forced to tell where our home is, they won't know where the panic hole is, because they aren't allowed to know. I've never been showed where we go when a human is near, and won't be until I find a mate. If the trail header gives away the grove location, and is somehow forced to tell the others to return, there are others sent beforehand to confirm that there isn't any trickery afoot.

After triple checking the area, the tribe returned, all 52 of them. Everyone went back to what they were doing; foraging, cleaning, building, the daily work of an expanding village. I returned to my shelter, greeted by my sister. She jumped into my chest spike and embraced me in a hug.

"I had a bad feeling about today," she said, "but I knew you'd get back okay."

"I always do, don't I?" I hugged her back and lifted her into the air, "No human can ever catch Laura of the Gemini woods!" I laughed and tossed her high in the air. She screamed with glee as I caught her again and spun around, embracing her in another hug holding her like a mother would her toddler who had recently fallen asleep in her arms. I carried her over to the bed of leaves and sat her down.

"It was tiring today, those goons didn't give up like the rest." I laid next to Jess, who had already closed her eyes. "Don't sleep too hard tonight, they may come back to the area." I warned her.

"The sentries will wake us up if they return for a beating." She mumbled, turning away from me, and drifted into the sleeping world of dream.

I was called outside by one of the village elders. _How'd I screw up this time? _I wondered to myself as I walked outside.

Guinevere, our strongest member, passed by and gave me a sideways glance of worry. She was one of the few among the tribe who knew about my scar, and she was the only one who didn't hold pity in her eyes when she looks at me. I made my way to the elders hut, since she refused to settle the matter via telepathy, I assumed it was important.

"You called?" I said as I pushed the leaf draping out of my way.

She looked at me and went back to crushing berries into powder, "Mind giving me a hand?" she motioned to the herb crusher next to her.

"If that's all you wanted, wouldn't someone who's better at this? If you don't mind, I'd like to get this out of the way before it gets dark." I said, not caring how she was going to respond. I was tired and grouchy.

She gave a tremendous sigh, and turned away to placed her crushed berries into a pouch before turning back to me, "Today was the first time a human has gotten that close to the village." She stated, "I'm concerned that it might be wearing down on you. You are our best Trickster, but I worry that you may be losing your edge."

She was right, within the last two weeks, more incidents with humans had increased at a worrying pace. It seemed like more and more humans were travelling through the woods than usual. _Normally_, we only have around 3 humans traveling through a month. We've had close to 20 pass within proximity of the village.

"You think I might have caused it?" I hoped I was wrong.

"Yes, Laura... I called you here to ask you to leave, or retire from your position." She said, with a saddened look. Leave? Unheard of. "Many of our tribesman are wary of you, and not one has a solid reason. I would prefer you stayed, for the safety of our village, but, it would be best if you left."

_I had a feeling this was coming, and it sounds like she has decided for me_. "I'll be gone tomorrow, I have to let Jessica know before I go, though." I said, controlling my emotions as best I could, but my hands shook still, despite my best efforts. "Don't expect to see me anytime soon." I said as I turned to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Aimless Wanderings

Ch. 2

I left early in the morning, after saying good-bye to Jess. I didn't want to be caught amongst the stares of my ex-kin. All of those unkind eyes, ogling me, judging me. _If it weren't for me, they'd all be some humans puppet by now, and all they ever did for me was ignore me. _It hurts to think about how much I went unnoticed except whenever I was needed. Only Jess ever actually cared about me.

I wandered through the woods, making sure to keep away from known human paths. _Even after all that, I still have their best interest at heart. I really am just a drone. _I laughed to myself mirthlessly. I kept going a ways until I found an old Oran tree to rest under. I hate the berries bland flavor, even though it's part of my daily diet. _Mom..._

_**-Past-**_

"_Bl-eh!" I shouted, spitting out the remains of a partially eaten berry._

"_Laura! Don't be so wasteful!" my mother scolded me and made me clean up the berry's remains._

_ Tearful and hungry, "But Mom, it tastes so bland, and it feels like it's made out of sand!" I protested, but to no avail._

"_You have to eat what we can get. We do not have the liberty of being picky about what type of berry we get to eat." Mom said for the umpteenth time, sighing at my finickiness_.

_**-Present-**_

I sighed, eating from an armful of berries. _Still feels like sand... _I sat back down under the tree, wondering where to go from here. I noticed a small figure scampering around the edges of my vision. It started heading for my position, albeit cautiously.

"Excuse me ma'am," the small purple mouse said, "but, may I have a few of those?" he said, pointing at the berries in my arm. Admittedly, there were about fifteen berries in my arms, so I didn't see a problem with sharing, but I had a better idea. I continued to look at him, eating my berries wordlessly.

"Ma'am?" he said nervously, obviously noticing the mischievous look in my eyes.

Suddenly, a torrent of berries fell on the little mouse, covering him in a fair sized pile. I laughed as he swam out of the pile, looking a bit frightened as he did. He looked at what had just fallen on him and grinned before bursting out into a fit of laughter.

"Now you've got you're own little horde of berries." I said, still grinning while taking a bite out of one of my own berries.

"Was that a mouse joke?" He said, his expression suddenly changing.

"N-no! I was just-" I got out before he started laughing again.

"Kidding! Thank you for the food ma'am, I'll be on my way now." He said, grabbing a fern to use as a makeshift sled. He began loading the berries, hand-fulls at a time. It was going to take him a while to load all the berries onto his little fern, as there were over eighty or so berries in the pile, so I lifted the whole load up and held it motionlessly in the air.

"I'll carry it for you." I said, standing up from my spot under the tree, adding my small stash to the horde.

"Thank you very much ma'am! You're making my day so easy, and I don't even know how to repay you. You are a truly selfless person." he said excitedly.

"I wouldn't say selfless," the ecstatic look on his little face vanished, "but I don't want much in return."

"Oh! You had me worried for a second there." he said, back to his chipper attitude.

"What type of Pokémon are you, anyways? I've never seen any of your species in these woods before." I asked, minding the large cluster of berries overhead.

"My species name is 'Rattata,' and I'm not surprised that you've never seen any of us around. We aren't native to this area, and my family and I seem to be the first in the area." He said, proud of being a pioneer for his species.

"So, where are we off to?" I asked, making note of how we hadn't moved from the tree.

"Right! We need to head... Uh... That way!" He said, pointing to the opposite direction from where he approached me.

_This is going to be a long day..._ I looked up at the berries, making sure I kept all of them within the field that was holding them. Never use more energy than is necessary. That was a cardinal rule my mother taught to me. Mom always taught me useful tricks to conserve energy. Like, for instance, using an energy field to carry objects like berries instead of wasting energy holding each individually.

After a few hours of walking and aimless chatter about his family and the forest, we came upon a gigantic fallen tree that was hollowed out, leaving behind a shell of bark. There was a large patch of bushy moss growing over the top of the log, and a mountain creek nearby.

"We made it back early, thanks to you helping. It would have taken me two days to carry all of those berries back, any way you slice it." he said to me, making sure to express just how grateful he was, grabbing my hand and shaking it as vigorously as he could from just below my knee.

"You're welcome, I'm used to helping out some, so it's no big deal." I said, bashfully

"But it is! You've provided a months worth of winter provisions for me and my family." He said as he rushed into the log. After a few loud crashes and excited yells, he brought out a tarnished object, as well as a small troupe of tiny purple mice.

"This is payment for helping me out. Don't say anything, I know it's amazing. It's my most valued treasure." He said proudly, arms arms crossed and grinning.

"Eh... Thank you, I'll be sure to keep it safe." I wasn't sure what I had been given. It was round, and cold. It was hollowed out and inside was a diamond shaped object that stayed pointing at the same direction no matter which way you turned it.

"I found it in a humans treasure sack. It was just so shiny, I couldn't help myself." he spoke with slight embarrassment in his voice.

Something snapped in my brain. This thing was a human trinket. I tossed it back to the small mouse. He looked a bit taken back and hurt.

"I have no need for human toys." I said turning away. "I wish you and your family the best of luck."

"I hope you find what you are looking for, ma'am." He said, "Even if you don't know what it is yet, I wish you luck on your journey. May the winds of fate be with you." He grabbed the trinket and took it back inside the log, along with his numerous purple children.

I walked past the treeline into a vast field of grass. The scent of salt and water in the air. The oceans wasn't far away. _Stowing away on a ship shouldn't be all to difficult. _My goal was to get as far away from the village as I could.

I decided to call it a day, the sun was low in the sky, almost kissing the horizon. The sky was turning dark blue, with stars slowly becoming visible through the atmosphere. I went back to the forests edge and found an old Oak tree to sleep in. I gathered some vines and leaves and made myself a makeshift hammock for the night.

-Rant-

This chapter was a bit difficult for me to write out, and so it sat, half complete. I came back and re-read it and fixed as much as I could spot. If you spot anything, I blame the Doc Manager for mutilating it.


End file.
